After the dream
by Galacticmoonwolf
Summary: Dreamtalia one shot fic, idea if Japan didn't come to terms with Justice's demise. Everyone has woken up and everything has been dealt with. Yet Japan is still off. Who can help him? Well read on to find out.


Japan woke and rose from the bed. It was over, it was finally over. A week had passed since that Reve thing and he was just so exhausted, mentally that was. He had gotten enough rest. He couldn't forget the things he had been through and seen, it was still a bit much for him but Japan knew he would have to get over it eventually. After all, it was all just a dream. Not real. So why did he still mourn for that one person as if he were real.

"I...won't forget you Justice..." Japan spoke quietly to himself as he sighed to the nothingness. He was back at home, the war continued on and it was like it never happened. Well some things did change from that, the countries did act differently around each other. Sure the war was still on because of their bosses but the attitudes had changed with everyone. Japan could even swear he once saw England and Germany hold hands when England came by Germany's house when they were training.

Japan got up and walked outside, now looking at the night sky. It was a beautiful night yet here it just seemed like a dream. He knew he should talk to someone about this, about how disconnected he was from everything but for now he didn't need to bother anyone with his issues. To him, they didn't need to be bothered about it, and even so, he wouldn't want to bother them about it. It was just in a dream after all. Still, even if it was he could still see Justice in his dreams but now he couldn't.

He had stood there gazing at the sky when he had heard a noise come from the bushes, because of the time spent in that dream world and the fact they were still at war, he was on alert fast and took out his katana. Heading to the noise he had ambushed the spy from behind, holding the blade to his throat. However, he lowered it when seeing who it was, Greece. The one person he had never wanted to see again. Backing away a little, Greece looked to Japan with his usual tired gaze. It was hard for the Japanese man to see Greece and not Justice but he had to remind himself, they were both two completely different people.

"I don't want to hurt you, you know." Greece spoke, as he did a few cats came out from the bushes and went to his side like a flock of sheep. It was his specialty after all.

"Go. I want to be alone right now." Even if Japan managed to keep a glare, his voice faltered. He could not handle this right now. All he could see was _him,_ and Japan did not need to start crying on the spot anytime soon.

"Sorry I can't. Germany spoke to me about how you were sad and that I can help." Greece knelt down and petted one of the cats by his side. "When I'm sad I pet a cat. Their soft fur and cute purrs make me forget my worries."

Even if Greece meant well, Japan could not help but feel annoyed, which he didn't get often. More often than not he didn't feel anything and if he did he would push it down and away. However after what he'd seen and experienced, it was harder for him to do that now they were out of there. His hand gripped on the handle of his katana as he managed to keep his glare.

"I said go. I don't need any company. If you don't move then I will simply need to use force." Japan wasn't usually like that and Greece caught on and hummed a bit, sitting down. "I mean it, I will use force if you don't leave."

"No. I can see what Germany meant..." Greece sighed as a bunch of cats climbed onto his lap. "After you all woke from that dream thing everyone changed. There are a lot of people worried about you." The other was now sitting among a bunch of cats around him. How did they flock to him so quickly? Japan shook the idea out of his mind as he had more things to worry about than how Greece was a cat magnet. "I also know you won't harm me."

"If you know so much then why not just be a priestess?" Japan shot back. He knew the other would not understand why he was so bitter or why he should be a priestess. However at that Greece stood up and sighed, walking over to Japan he lowered the katana and pulled him into a hug.

"Everything will be alright." Greece muttered as he held Japan tightly. He tried to struggle free but to no avail. Greece was strong when he wanted to be and it proved right now.

"It won't be okay...He's gone..." Japan stopped struggling in the others hold, knowing it won't get him anywhere at this point. Why did Greece care so much about him anyway? They weren't together, more of just friends that don't really talk to each other.

"Who?" The Greek man was now patting the others hair as Japan leant into the hold. Why was this so hard for him? It shouldn't be this hard to answer a question. Well at least like this he could almost believe he was the other version.

"Justice..." Japan muttered, but then again a little louder. He could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he felt the emotions come crashing back in, however he was able to hold himself back for now at least. The japanese man dropped his weapon as Greece let go of him and set some distance between the two. He pulled a card out and held it to Japan, the card was facing down.

"China told me to give you this." It confused Japan why Greece said that instead of questioning who Justice was. Although he liked that, he didn't want to have to explain it and relive that moment. As Japan took the card he turned it over and gasped in shock. It was a replica of Justice's card. Japan teared up again as he began to cry, this time he had hugged Greece. After some time passed of Japan crying he wiped his eyes and looked up at Greece, who didn't seem to be expressing anything.

"I miss him...I just...I loved him and I could tell he did too. He would have said it back if he wasn't..." Murdered. Was what he was going to say but the greek cut him off with a simple shh.

"I can't say I understand but I am here if you need me. When China gave me the card, I saw it looked like me and I was told what happened. I'm sorry it happened but as I said before. Everything will be alright." Greece held Japan closer again as he again patted his hair.

"Everything...will be...alright." Japan repeated as he sighed. He didn't believe that, but he could believe in Greece. "Thank you for the card. It means a lot to me..." He hesitated as he put the card in his pocket, he knew what to do with it but this wasn't the time to be thinking about that and Japan knew that. "Would you like to come inside? I...don't want to be alone just yet."

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me in the end. Also yes I would, also if we can. Can we put some milk out for the cats, I'm sure they're hungry." Greece smiled a little as the two walked into Japan's home. For the first time since they all got out of the dream world, Japan smiled back. Genuinely smiled back. He was happy with Greece, he wasn't Justice, nor did he act like him. However they had one thing in common. They had a big heart.


End file.
